james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Guy Lost Episode
In 2005, they brought back Family Guy after it was cancelled. Seth wanted to bring the show back right, and he felt like he needed a darker storyline that the fans would understand. So for season 4 he wanted to make a fresh start, as if to start the series over again, but for this to work he had to make a episode that could start the series back over again. For years he never aired it because of time. He later forgot about it and the original tape went missing. I was quite a Family Guy fan myself, so when an unknown Family Guy tape was for sale online, I ordered it, and I got it in the mail six days later. It was 7 minutes and 53 seconds long. It began with a darker version of the intro. It was a bit more high-pitched, and when it went on the logo, there were flashes of unknown colors. It began with a closeup of the house. It was silent, and inside the house, Brian was yelling at the family about something odd. From what I saw of it, Peter made a cutaway gag, but you could only see a little bit of it. It took place in a store, but for the last couple of seconds, the screen was just red, and the audio was very messed up. It sounded like someone speaking. The camera then focused on Stewie, who was saying something, but the audio quality was too messed up to hear. It cut to a crudley drawn knife on the table with a white hand reaching for it. The scene cut to a black screen, where the knife was falling in slow motion with Brian catching it. A very odd blood explosion was seen, with screaming in the background. Peter was coming out of a broken wall, but something pulled him back in through. It cut back to the house with a red sky, halfway through, the sky turned black and there as a explosion from some parts of the house. It cut to another second of Peter with a slight explosion behind him, then to Stewie with red eyes and a slight wound on his forehead, as the camera was going out of focus for a second. It then cut to some low pitched singing with a dark background, and for a few seconds you could see some woman dancing; it had an odd tune. It cut to a inverted background with Peter still alive...something behind him attacked him. There were waves making it hard to see who attacked him in the first place, and it then shown a swirling picture. It was hard to tell what, though. The house had some odd colors thrown on it, and there was a bit of static that could be seen, after a couple of second the colors started to get truly messed up and it stayed that way for a while. I would have expected something scary, but a hand came out, and Brian just stabbed through it. There was a blood mark on the arm. It unexpectedly came back to the family on the couch, when there was a doorbell ring. Brian opened it, but it was unknown who it was because of the mirror. Brian welcomed whoever it was, and the family stood up. It cut back to Stewie for a couple of seconds, and then the house again for a couple of seconds. It then showed a gun; I had no idea why the gun was there. Then it cut to the house moving around. It seemed that behind the background was footage of Nazi soldiers. It went on for a while, and for the last couple of seconds you could barely see that it was a house. The picture moved out the the screen for a second, then came back. For the last seconds of the episode, you could see someone moving curtains around during some peaceful music. There were no credits, it just cut to black. I was upset. I looked for the man who sold me the tape...he had several accounts, and he refused to take it back for any amount of money. I met Seth later at a fan convention and asked him about it. He told me there was no way the tape was his. He yelled at me a while until I just quit talking about it. Later I showed the episode to my friends because I kept the tape. We finished watching it and I went to get some beer and when I came back they were all gone. I found them all lying in the bathtub, dead, with the words spelled out in blood, "WE DON'T NEED THIS". I was truly upset, and I need to get to the bottom of this. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees